Doctor and Original Daughter
by Mythgirl411
Summary: Dr. Joanna Mikaelson has been hiding a secret. She is the daughter of Finn Mikaelson. She is a powerful hybrid. What happens when her family comes into the mix? Can she balance Mikaelson drama and her work as a doctor and her personal life with her boyfriend Dr. Joel Goron? Let's see.


**Hi low everyone. So this is a crossover between Saving Hope and Vampire Diaries/The Originals. Finn and his siblings are going to be searching for his daughter. Joanna Nina Mikaelson is going to be the girlfriend of Joel Goron and is a witch/vampire hybrid. Hope you enjoy. I don't own Saving Hope or Vampire Diaries only my oc's. Bye and enjoy.**

 _Joanna pov  
_ I was getting ready for the day when I felt two arms wrap around my waist. My neck was kissed gently. I laughed and spoke.  
"Joel. We have to go." He chuckled and placed his head on my shoulder.  
"Mmmmm. Do we?" He picked me up bridal style and laid me on the bed.  
"Joel!" I yelled.  
"Anna!" He mimicked. I pouted and glared at him. He laughed and kissed me. Then he stroked my cheek.  
"You are so beautiful."  
"Mmmm. And you are handsome. But we have to go. I mean it." He chuckled and held out his hands. I took it and Joel spun me around.  
"Time to go." I rolled my eyes and smiled.  
"Yeah. It is."

We went in and got to work.

Later I went to the desk to get some information. I saw Katie there.  
"Hey Jo."  
"Hey K. Do you have the info?"  
"Yeah. Right here." I grabbed the info and began looking at it. Just then I felt two arms wrap around my waist.  
"Don't you look beautiful?" I smirked and turned around.  
"You know I am working Joel." He chuckled.  
"I can see that Dr. Joanna." I hit his arm playfully and turned back around. Joel leaned against the desk.  
"Are you free tonight?"  
"Maybe. I don't know."  
"Oh very funny." I smirked and shook my head. Just then Jackson came running up.  
"Nina. You might want to come with me. You have visitors."  
"Kinda busy right now. I'm sure whoever it is can wait."  
"That's the thing. One of the guys claims to be your dad." I froze and then turned to Jackson.  
"How many people are there?"  
"Four men and one woman." I groaned. Of frickin course.  
"I'll be right there. Joel. Can you look over my patient? I'll be right there." Joel nodded and kissed my forehead. I took off to where my stupid crazy family was.

When I entered the room I saw my dad, uncles, and aunt as I expected.  
"How did you find me?" Dad walked up.  
"Ann."  
"Hello father. Mind telling me how the hell you found me?"  
"How do you think?"  
"I'm gonna kill her."  
"Ann."  
"Don't. I said break. I meant it." Uncle Klaus spoke.  
"Sorry love but family doesn't get breaks."  
"Says the man who daggered his siblings." Uncle Elijah spoke.  
"Joanna. Please. We just want to talk."  
"Yeah well it's gonna have to wait." Uncle Kol spoke.  
"Come now love. We don't do waiting." I snorted.  
"No joke. But in case you haven't noticed this is a Hospital. I am a doctor and don't have time to deal with family issues right now. Especially not Mikaelson issues." My uncles were about to object when the alarm went off. I ran out to find patients being brought in.

I immediately went into doctor mode. I went to a cot with a little girl on it.  
"Alice. What are the stats?"  
"BP is dropping rapidly. Gunshot wound to the lower hip."  
"Okay. What happened?"  
"Store. Gunshots rang out and people were hit." I nodded my head. The girl was still awake.  
"Hi sweetie. What's your name?"  
"Melanie."  
"That's a beautiful name. I am Dr. Joanna. But you can call me Anna."  
"That's a pretty name."  
"Thank you. Alright Melanie. How old are you?"  
"Six."  
"Okay Melanie. We're gonna have to go in and fix you right up. But you'll be fine."  
"Promise?" I smiled and bent down.  
"What is your favorite thing to do Melanie?"  
"I like dancing ballet and playing the violin."  
"Okay. Well once you are all better you can play the violin again. I promise." She grinned and nodded her head. Just the Joel came up. I smiled.  
"Melanie. This is Dr. Goron. He'll be working with me."  
"Nice to meet you Melanie. You can call me Joel."  
"Hi. Dr. Joel." I gave instructions to the nurses and we got to work.

The surgery went well but I found out some bad news. The little girl was an orphan now. Her parents had been among the victims. Now the child had no family and no one to take care of her.

I was talking with Joel about options.  
"She's alone Joel. I think it wouldn't hurt."  
"Anna. Look at me. You honestly think I am ready to be a father."  
"Of course you are Joel." I took his hands in my own.  
"I love you for you. Nothing will change that. And Melanie will be very excited to have a new father like you. Trust me." He looked down then smiled.  
"Alright. I'll talk to the police and social services. She'll be fine." I smiled and hugged him. He chuckled and kissed me quickly.  
"You go check out the other patients and I will see what I can do."  
"Good. Love you babe."  
"Love you angel."

I was relaxing for a minute when I felt something. I looked up to see my Uncle Elijah there.  
"Please tell me you are alone."  
"Of course. Your father wanted to give you some space." Uncle Elijah came and sat down next to me.  
"So your boyfriend..."  
"His name is Joel. And yes. I think he is a doppelganger."  
"You love him don't you?" I smiled.  
"With all my heart. He's amazing. He treats me so well and I just am happier when I am around him. I feel like for a little bit I can forget everything. All the family drama. All the hurt and betrayal." My uncle looked at me sadly.  
"I am sorry for everything Joanna."  
"It's not your fault." Just then a throat was cleared. I looked up to see Alex.  
"Anna. Have you seen Joel?"  
"He was with the police and social worker."  
"Okay. Well the girl is awake."  
"I'll be right there. Alex. Has she been told yet?"  
"Not yet." I nodded my head then sighed once Alex had left.  
"I better go see her."  
"Why don't I come with you Joanna?" I looked at my uncle then sighed.  
"Not a good idea. They're are already too many questions I can't answer." I stood up and began to walk away.  
"You are adopting the child." I froze and turned around.  
"You listened."  
"We get worried about you." I looked at my uncle.  
"Uncle. I'm safe. I am happy here. So please. Just let me live my life." I walked away and went to the room.

I saw Melanie wide awake.  
"Hi sweetie." She smiled.  
"Hi Dr. Anna."  
"How are you feeling?"  
"Okay. I'm kinda sore."  
"Alright." I sat down.  
"Melanie. We found your parents. And I am afraid I have some bad news." Melanie looked up at me.  
"Are they gone?"  
"I'm afraid so sweetie. I'm sorry. But I was talking to Dr. Joel and we were wondering if we could adopt you. Would you like that?" Her green eyes lit up.  
"Really?"  
"Yes. Really." She squealed and hugged me.  
"Thank you." Just then I heard a laugh. I looked up to see Joel standing there with a smile. He came over.  
"Well. I guess it is a good thing I just finished all the paperwork." I smiled and nodded.  
"Okay. Now I have to get some stuff done but I' ll be back later to check on you. Deal?"  
"Deal."

Joel and I went out and got to work. At one point he wrapped his arms around me and began subtly kissing my neck. I smiled and spoke.  
"Joel."  
"It won't hurt Anna. Just quick."  
"Hmmm. I'm not sure."  
"Anna." I chuckled then turned around and kissed him deeply.  
"Just quick."

 **Okay. Done. Hope you enjoy. Adios amigos. See you soon.**


End file.
